


From the Ashes

by GummySungShine



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: 55yr old Cor, Age Difference, Corqi, Depictions of injury, M/M, World of Ruin, early 30's Loqi, slight Royal Edition spoilers, this ship is my life now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 16:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14084694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GummySungShine/pseuds/GummySungShine
Summary: Sometimes a close shave with death is enough to entice a confession of the best kind.[!!! Slight spoilers for Royal Edition content !!!]





	From the Ashes

**Author's Note:**

> Back at it again with more Corqi stuff.  
> I can't quit this ship. Never.  
> Since I can't control my urge to write this ship, I grace you with more content :D  
> Enjoy ~
> 
> This is unbeta'd, so there might be mistakes.
> 
> To reiterate one more time:  
> [!!! Slight spoilers for Royal Edition content !!!]

\---

“You’re unbelievable, you know that?”

Tossing a water bottle and hand towel none too gently at the Marshal, Loqi marched into the small lodgings room of their last remaining Insomnian safe haven, an unimpressed scowl darkening his features. His petite form stood directly in front of Cor, riled up with a hand on his hip as he stared down at the elder man.

“Shirt off.” The blond instructed, with a strictness that surprised Cor. “Wounds aren’t gonna treat themselves, are they?”

“You’re my nurse now?” The elder let out a tiny laugh, doing as he was told with a little difficulty.

“Don’t be funny.”

Taking a seat next to Cor on one of the bottom bunks, the ex-General ran his eyes across the man’s shoulder and chest, assessing the damage. He’d certainly gotten a lucky escape, Loqi thought. Having heard what’d he’d done from one of the few remaining Glaives, he was shocked his injury wasn’t worse, let alone life threatening.

  
Emptying out some of the bottle’s contents onto the towel, the Niff pressed it to the sore, burnt flesh with no warning, earning him a hiss of pain from the Marshal.

“You know I can do this myself?” Cor winced, the damp towel soothing the burn yet agitating its tenderness.

“Don’t you think you’ve done enough?” The words came out colder than Loqi wanted them to, almost biting with his displeasure, softening his voice as he spoke again. “You’re a real idiot. There was no need for you put yourself in danger like that.”

Scoffing a little, Cor hardly thought it fitting for someone like Loqi to be lecturing him on safety.

“Coming from someone that regularly found himself inside an exploding magitek armour...” He shot the blond a smug look, knowing he was right in some aspect. “Not once. But three times.”

“That was a design fault.” Loqi argued back, pressing harder against Cor’s wound in spite. “Your choice was through stupidity.”

“The other Glaives thought it was a brave move.”

Brave or not, Cor did think his decision to jump in front of Noctis was perhaps a little careless. But he couldn’t bear to see the death of another King, not when he had a chance to prevent it. He wouldn’t let history continue to repeat itself.

“Brave is just a kind word for stupid.” Dabbing much more gently around the raw skin, the Niff let his eyes wander across the other marks that marred Cor’s body, scars telling of his numerous scrapes with danger.

“Even if that’s true,” The Marshal gave him the benefit of the doubt, putting another question to Loqi. “What does my death matter in the long run? I’ve done my duty.”

While that were technically true, Loqi couldn’t fathom how narrow minded the man was. Serving the royal family had been his cause for most of his life, but there was still a lot more to be done. More that Cor could offer to the remaining survivors. And himself.

“People still need you.” He answered with unwavering conviction, not meeting the elder’s gaze as a nervousness fluttered through his stomach as he murmured. “... _I_ still need you.”

Stunned into silence, the Marshal wondered if he’d misheard the Niff.

“What?”

“I’m not repeating myself.” Slightly red faced, the usual stubbornness that Cor came to expect from him resurfaced.

Letting the lull between them linger for a few moments, a ghost of a smile pulled at Cor’s lips, watching the blond furiously pretend to not pay him attention - focused entirely on the injury he was tending to.

“Enlighten me.” He broke the silence, voice matching the same quietness as Loqi’s did. “What do you mean by that?”

“Mean by what?” Trying to brush off his earlier words, the flush to his cheeks only deepened, worsening as Cor grabbed his wrist.

“Why do you need me?” He urged, hoping to get an answer.

Letting out a shaky sigh, Loqi knew he couldn’t avoid it any longer. Something had to give, and it seemed now was the time for the dam to finally break. It’d gone on long enough.  
Taking his hand from Cor’s grasp, he set his eyes solely on the small space of bed between them, not daring to look the man in the eyes.

“I...I care for you. A lot.” He admitted in a semi-vague manner, not trusting himself to use any stronger of a word.

“How much?”

Cor’s question received only a sharp turn of the blond’s head, facing further away from him. Attempting another angle of questioning, he probed more gently, sensing the Niff’s discomfort.

“How long? How long have you felt that way?”

“This entire time.” Loqi conceded to his question, his voice hovering just above a whisper as he stared at the concrete beneath his feet. “Ten years.”

The stifling silence from the man only had Loqi regretting his decision with each passing second, waiting for him to laugh, waiting for him to make fun of him, waiting for the ridicule, making a mockery of him.  
But it never came.

“Loqi.”

Before he had a chance to react to the call of his name, a hand at his chin pulled him to face the elder, his gaze meeting Cor’s own for the briefest of moments before the Marshal’s lips brushed against his own.

Short of breath as Cor pulled away, half the thoughts running amok in his mind made little to no sense to Loqi, the Marshal’s face not giving away much for him to work with either.

“Wha— why...did you...?” He managed to force out with some struggle, only just finding his voice again.

“You should’ve been honest with me a long time ago.”

Taking the Niff by surprise again, seizing the opportunity to let his actions do the talking for him, he kissed him deeper this time, getting a reaction out of the stunned blond as he kissed back with equal vigor. Guiding Loqi’s smaller form down to the mattress, Cor did what felt natural to him, not letting himself dwell on the intricacies too much with his feelings leading him.

The hand that reached up to grasp his shoulder had him suddenly reeling from the sharp ache that now throbbed along his skin, reminding himself of his injury. Jerking away with a hiss of pain, he heard the blond quickly apologise from under him.

“It’s fine.” Cor grit out, being pushed back upright carefully, dismissing the apology.

“It’s not fine. You’re hurt. I shouldn’t have—”

“You didn’t do anything. It was my fault.” He took the blame, holding his own actions accountable. “I should’ve been more careful.”

“Here,” Taking the damp towel once more, Loqi pressed the cooling cloth to his heated skin. “Let me finish this and I’ll patch you up. This is more important right now.”

Not arguing with him on the matter, although he disagreed that their feelings were less important, Cor allowed him to continue tending to his injury nonetheless.

Appreciating the cooperation on Cor’s behalf, not having the man put up a fuss, Loqi could still scarcely believe what’d just happened. It was unthinkable. Never in this wildest dreams did he expect his once sworn enemy to kiss him. Perhaps there really was something about the perpetual darkness that brought out things that would otherwise be left hidden there, forever locked away, never to be spoken of.  
He felt it inappropriate of him to want to thank the dire situation everyone had found themselves in for the past decade, but he felt he needed to. In any other circumstance he doubted things would’ve panned out they way they just did. If Cor really did feel the same way as he did...then who or what else _could_ he thank?

Pushing that matter aside for another time, all the blond could do was praise the Astrals above that Cor still lived up to his immortal name.


End file.
